


All I want - is a Sentinel Christmas

by unbelievable2



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbelievable2/pseuds/unbelievable2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of festive videos, done for TS Secret Santa 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want - is a Sentinel Christmas

Okay, so I wanted to counteract the festive effect of Mariah Carey by setting one of her songs to a TS vid. Except that when I'd done so, You Tube then told me that not everyone would be able to see it. So I changed the music to the same song by another artist, and this is the result:

All I Want For Christmas Is You by Celtic Angels

Anyone who doesn't live in the US or Germany might be able to see this original version as well - Same song, but sung by Mariah Carey....

 


End file.
